A conventional electronic device package box is used for receiving electronic components, such as coils, and can be mounted to a circuit board. Generally, there are two common technologies for mounting the conventional electronic device package box to the circuit board, which are through-hole technology and surface-mount technology. When the conventional electronic device package box is mounted to the circuit board by the through-hole technology, the conventional electronic device package box is often named as a dual-in-line package (DIP) device, which includes a plurality of connecting pins that extend through the circuit board. When the conventional electronic device package box is mounted to the circuit board by the surface-mount technology, the conventional electronic device package box is often named as a surface-mount device (SMD). Since different types of package boxes are mounted to the circuit board in different manners, different kinds of the package boxes have distinct structures.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional through-hole package box 1, which is mounted with and electrically connected to a plurality of coils 10, and is mounted to a horizontal circuit board 11 that is formed with a plurality of through holes 111. The conventional through-hole package box 1 includes a base 12, and a plurality of vertical connecting pins 13 that are mounted to the base 12. Each of the connecting pins 13 has an inserting section 131 that extends through a corresponding one of the through holes 111 of the circuit board 11, and a connecting section 132 that is mounted to the base 12 and that is electrically connected to a corresponding one of the coils 10.
Since the connecting pins 13 are directly mounted to the base 12, the number of the connecting pins 13 mounted can be relatively large. However, the through holes 111 formed in the circuit board 11 must be spaced apart from each other. As a result, the total area of the circuit board 11 is increased, which is undesirable under the current trend of miniaturization design.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional surface-mount package box 2 is mounted with and electrically connected to a plurality of coils 20, and is mounted to a circuit board 21. The conventional surface-mount package box 2 includes a base 22, and a plurality of connecting pins 23 that are mounted to the base 22. Each of the connecting pins 23 is electrically connected to a corresponding one of the coils 20. The base 22 has a rectangular base wall 221, and a surrounding wall 222 that extends from the base wall 221 and toward the circuit board 21. The connecting pins 23 are mounted to the surrounding wall 222 and are spaced apart from each other. Each of the connecting pins 23 has a protruding portion 231 that can be horizontally mounted to the circuit board 21.
The use of surface-mount technology avoids the need for drilling holes in the circuit board 21. Nonetheless, in the surface-mount technology, the connecting pins 23 must protrude from the surrounding wall 222. The surrounding wall 222 needs to be made larger to accommodate more connecting pins 23.